1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to traffic control systems. More specifically, the subject matter relates to image based traffic monitoring and control systems.
2. Information
In traffic control systems, monitoring traffic may be important for the formulation of traffic control strategies. Existing traffic monitoring systems may include underground inductor loops, above ground laser detection, and monitored video camera detection. Each of these systems may offer advantages and disadvantages. Inductor loop detectors may be widespread and reliable, however since they must be buried under the pavement, installation and modification of the system may be cumbersome. Above ground laser detection may offer reliable detection and relatively easy installation, but covering large areas may require numerous detectors, which may translate into unreasonably high costs. Lastly, video camera detection may typically require a human operator, which may increase costs and measurement times.